His Perfect Masterpiece and Her Pink Ribbon
by JiN NyLLe
Summary: It was a windy day... A perfect time for fate to intervene... A perfect time to show his perfect masterpiece... A perfect time for love to be realized...


"SA-TO-SHI…" said Risa as she ran through the hallway looking for the one and only bluenette in Azumano Middle School.

It all started that morning when she stepped inside the gates of Azumano. It was a very windy day and every girl was very careful not to let her skirt go up. It was a very difficult morning for Risa Harada indeed because she cannot only mind her skirt going up but also her long brown hair blowing in all directions. She struggled to get inside the school building quickly and at last came close to achieving her goal of getting inside when suddenly the wind blew like storm and took with it her favorite pink ribbon that she always ties to her hair. She was just about to run after it when suddenly the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. She sighed and ran quickly to her class wearing a down look on her always cheerful face. As she slide the door open, she was at the least glad because she is not marked as late because their homeroom teacher is absent. She was not also the only one who came in late because after her came Daisuke Niwa, her sister's boyfriend and Takeshi, the wannabe reporter. She quickly sat down on her chair and her twin sister, Riku and Daisuke came up to her.

"Hey Risa, why are you not your usual self and why did you let your hair down today?" asked Riku

_Sigh… _"It's because I lost my favorite pink ribbon, that's why!" said Risa clearly upset by the situation. "It's because of that stupid wind!" and then pouted.

"Where did you lost it?" said the kind-hearted Daisuke

Risa then told the story of her lost ribbon and sighed for the third time after finishing telling them. She grumbled about her tragic story and how she won't ever see her beautiful pink ribbon until Daisuke interrupted her.

"I…think…I saw it this morning", said Daisuke recalling the events that happened earlier.

"Really!" said Risa overjoyed by the fact that maybe it won't be the last time that she will see her ribbon.

"Where?" said Riku

"Umm… I think I saw Satoshi-kun pick a pink thing earlier before the bell rang. I think that maybe it might be your ribbon."

"But I don't see him here" said Riku

Risa looked around and saw that her sister was right. _Oh great! _thought Risa._ I thought that I could get my ribbon from him this moment but he isn't here guess I have to look for him before the next class. Good thing that our Homeroom teacher and English teacher is the same because their schedule is next to each other; which means I still have two hours to find him before Math._

"Ne, Niwa-kun, do you know where he is?"

"Hmm… I think I saw him go to the art room"

Risa wasted no time and quickly left after saying a thank you and now here she is running through the hallway looking for Satoshi. When at last she came near the art room she yelled his name and slide open the door. She saw him near the window standing in front of a canvas covered with a white cloth.

When Satoshi heard the voice of Risa Harada, he quickly covered his painting that he has painted that morning with a white cloth so that when she slide the door she saw him standing in front of it looking at her.

"Satoshi!" said Risa as she stepped towards him

Satoshi only looked at her and said nothing. Risa felt irritated by these because she thinks that he already knows why she's there, but unknown to her is that he was admiring at her beautiful face flushed from the exercise. To him, she looks very beautiful with her face flushed, her long brown hair down that frames her face and her large chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun, could you give it back"

"Give what back, Harada-san?"

"My pink ribbon, of course" she said as she crossed her arms then pouted like a child

Satoshi already knew what she was talking about but he just wants to spend more time with her and seeing her expression and behavior he was clearly amuse so he decided to annoy her some more.

"Pink ribbon?" he said playing innocent

"Mou, Satoshi-kun!" she whined. "Niwa-kun saw you pick it up earlier"

Satoshi remained quiet as if contemplating on something. Risa was getting impatient, she already wasted an hour finding and asking him and still she doesn't have her pink ribbon yet. She wondered how long he'll be a jerk because she doesn't want to be late for Math because unlike him who is a genius that has already graduated from college, she on the other hand is just a normal student who studies and work hard to get high grades.

"I think I have it" he finally said and Risa felt relieved by hearing him say that and smiled."But its not with me right now, I think I left it somewhere"

"Oh okay then, maybe I should get it from you later", declared Risa dreading for the time to reunite with her beloved ribbon unbeknownst to her that Satoshi was conjuring up a plan for later.

Risa went back to the classroom ten minutes before the teacher did. Satoshi never did come to the room until after lunch break. She wanted to ask him if he already got it but she can't because they're still in the middle of the class so she decided to wait patiently and ask him after class.

_Alas!_, Risa thought. _I can have my ribbon back!_

Risa quickly packed her things and hurriedly went to Satoshi but before she could even get close to his desk, he was already out of the room. She was really pissed by this and soon stomped out of the room. She asked herself questions as to why he would quickly leave the classroom and when she saw many girls marching towards their classroom, she now understood why.

_Fan girls_, she thought drily. Satoshi has loads of fan girls trailing and pinning after him because of his handsome looks, intelligent, and surprisingly enough his cold demeanor. _Why do those girls run after him? They proclaim their love for him and yet they don't know who he really is. They don't even understand that he doesn't like the, not one bit. _She thought as she continued to search for Satoshi.

She first went to the library because if one knows Satoshi Hikari enough, one would know that he likes spending his time reading in the library or painting in the art room. She asked the librarian if she saw him because well he is the most popular guy in school after all so everyone knows him. The librarian shook her head and so Risa decided to head for the art room. As she walked inside the room she noticed that the hallways were empty, then she remembered that today is a Friday which means that everyone immediately went home to watch their favorite TV show or hang out with their friends. As she entered the art room, she was very disappointed to see no one there. She sighed and just decided to go home when she spotted the covered canvas near the window. Curious, she walked towards it and lifted the cover.

She was shocked when she saw what was hidden beneath that white cloth. It was a portrait of a girl with a long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. It was to say a picture perfect moment like the eyes of the painter was that of a camera that took that moment and developed it in this white canvas. The girl's hair flowed beautifully through the wind as if it was water and her skirt swayed with the direction of the wind giving it more effect. But what caught Risa's attention the most was the pink ribbon that flew with the wind.

Risa was very busy admiring the portrait that she did not notice someone enter the room and stand at her back until that someone whispered to her ear.

"Isn't she beautiful, Harada-san", he said

Risa jumped a little from surprised and tried to look at the stranger when she suddenly lost her balance. He quickly placed his hands on her shoulder to steady her and once she was steady enough, she looked back at him.

"Satoshi-kun!" she said as she tried to step away from but found it completely impossible for he was holding her in place. She gave up on stepping away and instead looked at his face. He was looking at the painting with something intense in his eyes. She decided to copy him and continue staring at the portrait.

Though her eyes were on the portrait, her mind was on somewhere else. She thought that his hands were very warm and comforting. Because of their closeness, she could smell his scent that is of the ocean, a scent that she really liked. Her heart was beating rapidly like it would explode in any second. Her mind then wandered to the portrait in front of her. She concluded that it was he who painted this beautiful masterpiece in front of her but she was left with the question as to why he would paint it.

Satoshi on the other hand was thinking the same as Risa. He was indeed very aware of the girl in front of him. He tore his gaze away from the painting and looked at her. He looks at her long brown hair that seems to be so soft and he was tempted to touch it and feel its softness in his hands. He could smell her, her intoxicating fragrance, the smell of fresh flowers in spring. He looked at the painting again and smiled, one that barely showed. He smiled at the likeness between the portrait the he painted and the only girl that he loves and it was all thanks to his Hikari blood.

"Umm…Satoshi-kun?" he looked at her and was captivated by her eyes.

He looked at her and didn't say a word. She was shocked at what she saw in his eyes. There was so much intensity in his eyes that she would likely melt in the spot.

"Satoshi-kun… why did you…paint me?", her voice coming out only as a whisper. He still didn't answer her so she stepped away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. He saw determination in those eyes of hers; determination to know his answer. He then stepped towards her and cupped her cheek with his warm hand. His ocean blue eyes doubled in its intensity and then at last he spoke:

"It's because you're the most perfect masterpiece I have gaze upon" he said while caressing her cupped cheek.

Risa blushed at this and her heart pounded against her chest. She looked down on her feet and blushed some more. She could not believe at what she was hearing, he just said that she was a perfect masterpiece. Her mind is in a daze that she was shocked when she could not feel his warm hand on her cheek. She looked up and was once again surprised. In front of her hanging in Satoshi's hand is her pink ribbon. She stared at her ribbon and slowly lifted her hand to take it. He still didn't let go of it even though she had her hands on it. She looked at him when still he didn't let go and she saw in his face a smile, a smile that she rarely sees in his handsome face.

They didn't let go of the ribbon and just stared at each other until Satoshi grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. They were now very close to each other that their foreheads were touching. They could feel each others breath and they could not help but notice the beauty of each other's eyes.

"Risa…" his voice so husky and smooth that it was like caressing her

Risa just stared at him, too shocked to do anything. She could only look at his eyes that seemed to hypnotize her and watch as their lips got closer and closer until they almost touched.

"I always dreamt of this" he said before crashing his lips to her

The kiss was such a wonderful feeling. It was so sweet and yet it was so passionate. It was innocent but it never lacked love. It lasted for a minute and yet it felt like an eternity.

Risa never knew that such an experience with Satoshi would awaken her broken heart, the heart that was broken by her first love, the heart that was shattered by the feeling of loneliness. Those would all be washed away and in its stead would be a heart that is beating rapidly when thinking about this boy in front of her, a heart that would grow when being with him, and a heart that will be filled with happiness just by knowing that he cares for you.

They parted and gazed at each other, with all the overwhelming feelings that they kept inside lying out on the open. They just stayed quiet until Satoshi smiled again.

"Here", he said as he let go of the ribbon and caressed her cheek once again. He continued to caress her cheek and Risa closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

His touch was so warm and gentle that Risa couldn't help but to close her eyes and submit herself to the wonderful feeling. She then felt something soft and warm touch her forehead and she smiled. She smiled the sweetest smile that she rarely shows, not the flirty smile that she uses to others to do her bidding, not the cheerful smile she uses to show her happiness but the smile that is reserved for someone special.

Their hearts connect as one with a kiss where their feelings lie. In a windy day that afternoon, the feelings grew and turned to love. With his perfect masterpiece and her favored pink ribbon, fate made a push so these two hearts will become true and be one.


End file.
